Quills and Spells don't mix
by Ash the DragonGuardian
Summary: Its potions class and Harry recieved a unique power to his quill and immedently assumes it was Malfoy. What happens? You find out. Sorry for some spelling and other mistakes, the computer I'm on wouldn't let me edit my mistakes. This two-shot is dedicated to the fact it was my 2-year fanneversery. Please Read and Review. WARNING!SLASH Romione, Drarry, maybe some other ships.


Draco had a brilliant idea to embarrass Potter yet again. If Potter was a Slytherin this prank could easily been turned on Draco but since he was pranking Potter, a stupid Gryffindork, it should be as easy as 'Lumos.'

He practised the spell twice a day until it had exactly the end result he wanted and planned it very well. It was to start today, on Monday, in Professor Snape's class for extreme reactions. Draco smirked, his father would be very proud indeed.

Alas! The time has come! Potter just sat in his seat and Professor Snape took 5 points off Gryffindor for Potter being late. Honestly, Even Weasl and the Mudblood were here earlier then him.

"Now today, we are going to be writing down notes about the most illegal love-potion in history. Amnortia. Who can tell me what this potion does and how it smells?" he looks at Draco almost pleadingly but Draco just smirked. He couldn't afford to do that. It would ruin his plan since it needs total concentration. The Mudblood was waving her arm franticly, honestly, the know-it-all. Sev rolled his eyes and told her to proceed with her answer. But frankly, Draco didn't care as the fact he already know it. He only tuned back in when Sev told us to get their spare parchment out and their quills. Good.

Draco got his blackthorn wand out and subtly whispered 'Puto enim quod ad Morph,' a spell Draco made up. It instantly shot invisible purple streaks to Potter's quill and as Potter scratched away his face morphed into different looks.

-^DRARRY!^-

Harry was writing down why Amnortia smells different to everyone else and didn't notice anything wrong until Hermione started giggling.

"What is it?" Harry whispered to his giggling female friend.

"It's just that…. What are you writing?!" she snickered, catching Ron's attention who looked at Harry's parchment with disgust.

"What do you mean- oh." Harry blushed at the writing that was on his parchment.

' _Draco M. + Harry P. 4ever,_

 _Future Mr Harry Malfoy!_

 _DM + HP = 3_

 _I love Draco Lucius Malfoy!'_

Harry looked faintly disgusted and amused and embarrassed. Especially embarrassed when he tried writing something related to potions when it translated to _'I want him to do naughty stuff to me.'_ Harry gave his quill to Hermione. "I swear this quill is cursed."

"Why?" Hermione asked him.

"I swear I was writing potion notes and then it translates to… to this!" he guestered wildly to the parchment and quill and heard snickering from the blonde. Harry swore it was Malfoy's fault. It always is!

"Go on, you try writing with it." Harry gave his silvery-blue quill to Hermione who took it from his hands and started writing.

' _I wonder what's for lunch? Or if I could convince Harry to give me the ice mice from his bag. I know they're there and I'm hungry. Damn Snape, Damn stomach, Damn Harry for not giving me the mice. I'm hungry._

 _But honestly brain? If I had to give up something to show my dedication to my crush, It would be food. Can't you see that Hermione? I would gladly give up food for you. *sigh.* she will never notice me.'_ Hermione blushed and gave Harry's quill to him.

"W-well, it definitely is." She blushed and went back to her notes, slightly flustered. Harry wondered what all that boy on the parchment sounded oddly a lot like Ron. He'll ask Hermione later. Right now his quill really needs to stop being cursed and oh god, is that Snape?! God no. Please don't….

"Well, well, what's this?" Snape, the greasy old bat with his abnormally large hooked nose glared at Harry, holding his note up.

"Sir!" Harry cried in embarrassment but too late. Snape was oddly disturbed and kept staring unseeingly at the wall opposite of him.

"Well," He began with an awkward cough "10 points to Gryffindor for such good taste." And strode off to his desk. "Class dismissed.

Harry couldn't believe it. Snape had just given Gryffindor points. And trying not to loose them all Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were out the room in a flash.

"I got it!" Hermione exclaimed which shocked the two friends out of their stupor and grinned.

"Got what?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's a link thing. It links the quill to the person who thinks about them and writes what they think." Hermione was proud of herself.

"What do you mean Granger? That spell was for an different purpose." Malfoy asked, slapping his hands over his mouth by accident.

"And what do you mean by that eh Malfoy?" Harry asked Malfoy.

"Uh…" He ran away. Harry looked at his friends as if asking for their permission.

"Go ahead and catch him." Ron told his friend who thanked him and dumped his stuff on him and ran.

He was going to make Malfoy confess if it's the last thing he did.


End file.
